onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Charming's Swords
|usedon = Evil Queen *Maleficent *Rumplestiltskin † |usedfor = *Defense against attackers *As an ingridient for the Time Travel Spell |status = First one - Destroyed Second one - Existing }} Prince Charming's Swords are items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the first episode of the first season. One of Prince Charming's Swords is an allusion to the Sword of the Truth from the Disney film Sleeping Beauty. History Despite being resigned to his fate, Prince Charming is motivated to run away from the impending wedding once he meets and falls in love with a princess-turned-thief named Snow White. Despite that she rejects him, he flees to go find and convince her that they belong together. While hiding from King George, Abigail willingly gives him shelter and protection because she, too, does not wish to marry him. She shows him the statue of her true love, Frederick, who was accidentally turned to gold by her father, King Midas. Abigail has heard of a lake that harbors waters with magical powers to restore what was once lost, but a powerful Siren guards it from intruders. Prince Charming goes to the lake, and is nearly tricked by the Siren's illusion in assuming the form of Snow White, but he manages to slay her and retrieve some of the water for Abigail. Frederick is saved by the water's magical properties, and the two have a happy reunion while Prince Charming continues his journey towards Snow White. After a brief reunion with Snow White, Prince Charming is kidnapped by King George's men, and in turn the monarch hands him over to the Evil Queen. While held prisoner in the Evil Queen's palace, he comes up with a plan to fight the guards and escape to find Snow White. He becomes stuck in a forest, and cannot find the way out due to the Evil Queen's magic trapping him in. Rumplestiltskin appears in the forest and takes Prince Charming's ring, a keepsake from his mother, and enchants it so the closer he is to Snow White, the brighter it will glow. Prince Charming attempts to take it back, but Rumplestiltskin will not return it without him bartering a deal. He refuses, and a battle ensues. Prince Charming cuts Rumplestiltskin's cheek with his blade, but the wound is magically healed. Once beaten in the duel, Prince Charming finally agrees to the deal. Rumplestiltskin wants him to hide a true love potion in a great beast, and in return he'll give back the ring. Prince Charming goes into a castle of a witch, Maleficent, who unexpectedly shape shifts into a dragon. His sword does not do much for him, and he hides behind a pillar to throw the potion into a flap behind the dragon's ear before jumping out of a window to safety. In turn, Rumplestiltskin returns the ring and Prince Charming reunites with his beloved after awakening her from a Sleeping Curse with true love's kiss. Following Snow White's awakening, she also sets a clear-minded goal to take back the kingdom from the Evil Queen. While making a speech to rally some townspeople to her side, the Evil Queen makes an unprecedented appearance that sends the villagers running. Snow White and Prince Charming unsheathe their swords as she approaches, but instead the Evil Queen is more interested in having a discussion. The Evil Queen demands for Snow White to relinquish herself from the throne, and threatens to take it by force by murdering one of the princess's subjects for every day she refuses. Snow White begins to doubt herself as a leader for the kingdom's people and decides it would be better to bow down quietly to the Evil Queen's invitation. Prince Charming knows Snow White has what it takes, but forms a plan to help her utilize confidence. He forges the Excalibur sword and has her pull it out as the legend states only the kingdom's true ruler can wield it. The next day, Snow White turns down the Evil Queen's offering and even wounds her nemesis with a cut on the cheek. The princess declares that the throne is hers and they agree to face off by waging war. Afterwards, Snow White discovers Prince Charming's lies. Though upset at being fooled, Snow White realizes he always believed in her courage and strength, and simply wanted to draw it out so she could show the Evil Queen. While assembling battle plans in the war, Red Riding Hood informs Prince Charming and Snow White that King George's forces are closing in. Prince Charming stays behind to fight, telling Snow White to head for his mother's hideout, so they can regroup there. Instead, she is captured by King George's general, Lancelot, and poisoned with barrenness. Prince Charming makes it to his mother's home, but orders Ruth to take cover inside when soldiers attack. He takes all of them out with his trusty sword, but Ruth, in concern for her son's safety, rushes out and is shot with a poisoned arrow. Snow White and a realigned Lancelot come upon the situation and they head to extract some of Lake Nostos' healing water. Since the Siren was killed, the lake has dried up except for a few remaining droplets. While Ruth wants to give it to Snow White so she can be cured of barrenness, the princess refuses. Ruth secretly switches the liquid out to be placed in a cup Snow White later drinks from as she watches their impromptu marriage ceremony. Shortly after, Ruth perishes to her wound. At Prince Charming and Snow White's wedding, the Evil Queen makes an unexpected entrance and frightens everyone into silence. However, Snow White is not fazed, and unsheathes her husbands's sword threateningly at the Queen. The Evil Queen announces an intention to destroy everyone's happiness by taking away everything they love. As she departs, Prince Charming throws his sword at her just as she teleports away in a puff of dark smoke back to her palace. As prophesied by Rumplestiltskin, Prince Charming and a pregnant Snow White learn the Evil Queen intends to cast a curse to send all of them to another land, but their unborn child will save them from this fate in twenty-eight years time. The Blue Fairy procures the last enchanted tree in the world for Geppetto to carve into a wardrobe, which is enough to send one person to another place and be unaffected by the curse. Snow White is tasked with travelling through the wardrobe while still pregnant, but on the day the curse is cast, she goes into labor early and births a daughter, Emma. The new-found parents have no choice but to give up their child to the wardrobe in the hopes she will come back to rescue all of them. On his way to the wardrobe, Prince Charming cradles Emma in one end while fighting off the Evil Queen's knights with his sword arm. Only after tucking his daughter into the wardrobe, he sustains life-threatening stab wounds. As Prince Charming passes out, he sees, much to his own relief, that the knights break open the wardrobe and Emma is no longer inside. Shortly after, the Dark Curse engulfs everyone in the Enchanted Forest. }} }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The sword's blade is made of bamboo laminate to make it light in weight and easy to use during sparring scenes. *The case Mr. Gold opened to unveil the sword to Emma and Regina in "A Land Without Magic" was a guitar case that the show's property master Bill Burd had owned. It was his idea to use the case as an in-show prop for storing the sword. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The sword that Henry takes from the pawnshop to battle the Black FairyFile:622Sword.png is the same sword that Emma brought from the pawnshop to battle Maleficent in "A Land Without Magic".File:122CharmingsSword.png The hilt, and box where the sword is kept, are also the same."A Land Without Magic": File:122Enter.png "The Final Battle Part 2": File:622WithoutAFight.png File:622OpeningBox.png File:622Sword.png **The same prop is used for the sword that Henry carries in the New Enchanted Forest.File:701OutOfThisPlease.png However, it is most likely meant to be a different sword than the one carried by Prince Charming, since the hilt is different and Henry didn't take the sword with him when he left Storybrooke to go off on his adventures. **Henry's daughter Lucy can be seen holding the same sword after the encounter with the coven years later.File:622SwordHilt.png Appearances *Prince Charming's sword appears in Henry's storybook in "The Thing You Love Most",File:102EvilQueenStorybook2.png "The Stable Boy"File:118EvilQueenStorybook.png and "Snow Drifts".File:321See.png **Prince Charming's sword is mentioned in the storybook in "Snow Falls",File:103WereSeparated.png File:103TurnThePage2.png "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter",File:107IsSnowWhite3.png "The New Neverland",File:310TurnThePage.png "The Snow Queen"File:407SnowCharmingStorybook.png and "Operation Mongoose Part 2".File:422SnowCharmingStorybook.png **Prince Charming's sword appears in the storybook that Henry gives to Emma in "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622EmmaDefeatedTheDragonPage.png *A drawing of Prince Charming's sword made by Henry appears in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree".File:111Drawing.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}de:Charmings Schwert es:Espada del príncipe azul pt:Espada do Príncipe Encantado it:Spada del Principe Azzurro fr:Épée du Prince Charmant Category:Elements with Wish Realm Versions Category:Weapons